<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heart Beats for You by moonlightshadow (MoonlightWanderer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251734">My Heart Beats for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightWanderer/pseuds/moonlightshadow'>moonlightshadow (MoonlightWanderer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Freeform, M/M, More the two of them figuring things out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightWanderer/pseuds/moonlightshadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had shared exactly one night together. After that... well, Zagreus wasn't sure. He said he'd come back, yet every time he tried to bring up conversation, it felt the same as before. Thanatos had not come back to his chambers, and hadn't let on otherwise that he still felt the same.</p><p>As for the death incarnate, he has troubles of his own, and isn't sure how to bring it up with his one-time lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Heart Beats for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This short story is my way of explaining how the romance continues between Zagreus and Thanatos post romance scene. I haven't finished the game, so don't hold me to canon-compliance haha. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, we are Zag. You are free to cease worrying about it." Thanatos's hands rested on the balcony railing. His scythe lay tucked against his shoulder; there was no present need to have it at the ready whilst inside the House of Hades. He wasn't looking at Zagreus, rather, his eyes trailed up and down the river Styx down below. Swirls of red flowed, red as blood.</p><p>Zagreus stood where he was, not leaving as he usually did once Thanatos ended the conversation. He checked his surroundings; no one but the two of them were over on this side of the West Hall. Not even Achilles was at his usual post at the moment- his attendance was probably required elsewhere. A song echoed throughout the corridors, and the flames of the torches up above danced to the sound. Despite the activity elsewhere in the House, the pair of gods remained still- opting instead to keep their thoughts to themselves, at least for this moment.</p><p>This moment was all they had.</p><p>Time passed differently here. Or rather, it did not pass, it rested eternal. Day or night, their work remained the same. Sleep was not necessary, although Zagreus did remain fatigued for some time following each escape he attempted. The pain of dying, followed by the rush of being swallowed up by the Styx, and the strange sensation of being carried back while so disoriented was enough to make anyone a little tired.</p><p>He exhaled, slowly, so as to not disturb the peace between them. And yet, even that seemed to have caught the other's attention, for Thanatos turned his head just enough to catch him from the corner of his eye. "Are <em>you</em> okay?" he asked.</p><p>Zagreus hummed. "As okay as I'll ever be I suppose, all things considering. I think we did okay out there today, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>That was enough to invoke a smile out of Than, and he felt his own lips twitch as the death incarnate turned fully to face him. Zagreus lived for these moments, short as they may be, where he felt he was the center of his attention. Maybe even it got him outside of his own head for a little while, stopped him from brooding enough to notice what was right in front of him, waiting for some sort of sign that they could move things forward... because the truth was, after their single night of reconciliation, Zagreus was still struggling to figure out where exactly they stood.</p><p>Everything between them just went back to normal after that night, almost as if it had never happened. Instead of another rendez-vous in his chambers again, he'd find the older one giving his brother a hard time for sleeping on the job. He truely threw himself back into his work.</p><p>As such, Zagreus was all the more motivated to make run after run, each attempt carrying the hope of the two of them meeting. His father even had praised him for it, thinking that he'd finally taken his job seriously. If only!</p><p>"You know," his friend's voice interrupted his thoughts. "If one were to ask me, I would say you've proven yourself much stronger with each time you are out there. But I would also say that your pretence for recklessness still holds you back. Even now, you cannot slow yourself down."</p><p>"What?" Zagreus raised his voice in disbelief, then quieted down lest he attract unwanted attention. "I've been right here, Than. I've been standing here with you this whole time while you do nothing but stare out into the river Styx, contemplating who knows what? And you..."  his voice caught in this throat as a pressure was placed upon his chest. "Hey..."</p><p>Thanatos was pressing his hand against Zagreus, firmly yet gently against his skin. He felt the heat rise in his face, curse the easy tell he had, betrayed by his own blood.</p><p>"You see? Can't you feel it? You must, it's your own heart. <em>And it always feels so fast</em>," he cleared his throat. "I've noticed, when you are over here, it is similar to when you are out on the battlefield, and not at all like when you are interacting elsewhere in the House."</p><p>Zagreus didn't ask how Thanatos knew all this. His friend could be very keen when he wanted to be, and he was certain that he paid close attention to the happenings of others around him, despite his lonely exterior. Zagreus covered Thanatos' hand with his own, waiting to see if he'd pull back, but he did not.</p><p>Despite not pulling away, Thanatos was no longer smiling, much to his disappointment. The awkward combination of emotions he couldn't understand only served in helping his tired heart beat itself even faster with each breathe he inhaled, feeling those cold fingers against his skin as they slowly crept beneath the fabric covering his torso, torturing him.</p><p>"You see? There it is again. But... why?"</p><p>"I'm sorry Than, but, I'm afraid I don't know of what you're getting at," nor did he feel motivated to continue this topic, though he kept that last bit to his own person.</p><p>Thanatos huffed, finally prying himself away. "Oh, come now <em>Zagreus</em>. Your heart! Why does it beat as if in the midst of battle whilst you are with me? Why not with the company of others? Why does it beat with the same ferocity as those who are mortal about to be taken by death? Do you fear me now in this same way, or do you <em>hate</em> me?"</p><p>"Than... I... what? It's not like that. You don't understand. I've been up front about how I feel about you, but lately, mmph...! Lately- even I've had trouble figuring out how I feel about anything."</p><p>Thanatos sighed, turning back towards the balcony's edge. "Forget I said anything. I know you don't hate me. It's just... ugh these feelings I have won't go away. It is troublesome."</p><p>Zagreus nodded.</p><p>"Goodbye, Zag."</p><p>"See you mate." After the last glimpses of shimmering darkness disappeared, Zagreus, now alone, touched once more the place on his heart where his lover for one night had just been.</p><p>He'd wait; he'd said as much before. Yet, now that he'd experienced what it felt like to have something <em>more</em>, well...</p><p>Waiting felt all the more troublesome indeed.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>It was the end of another run. He made it through Tartarus, across the fields of Asphrodel, and wouldv'e gotten past Elysium, if not for Thesius and his ridiculous chariot given to him by the Pact. He cried out as he felt the all too familiar piercing of an arrow right between his shoulder blades. He had already been worn down pretty well before getting to this point, nevermind the fact that his mind had simply been elsewhere. But now that death was inevitable, he was fully in the present, and all of his senses would remain on overdrive up until the point where all would turn to darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The river Styx began to flow around him, in a way it was a warm welcome from the indescribable pain he was in. He knew it would be over soon. And then... there it was again, the strange sensation as if he were being enveloped in another's embrace. His vision was dark, he couldn't see a thing, and his head was spinning, yet he was certain that this was what was happening. A pair of arms cradled him, drawing him close as if it was a mother embracing a child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nyx? ...uhhh" It was all too much to hold on any longer. Still, he clung onto life for just another second, just enough to hear a whisper in his ear. "I got you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zagreus felt his heart pound against his chest then, so hard and fast he thought he would burst apart. He threw his arms outward, trying to grasp at whomever was with him, yet he remained unable to move. He had no choice but to let go.</em>
</p><p>But this time, he felt okay.</p>
<hr/><p>Zagreus opened his eyes to be greeted by none other than his very own room, specifically, the ceiling.</p><p>"Hey room... miss me?" he said softly. Somehow he awoke lying in his bed. Strange to have taken a rest and not remember having done so.</p><p>"Oh sure, you greet your <em>room</em>, but you don't say anything to <em>me."</em></p><p> Zagreus sat up, turning towards the familiar voice and grinned. "Haha, miss me Than?"</p><p>"Tch, I think you know the answer to that already."</p><p>"Hey, don't leave it up to me to tell you how you feel."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Thanatos stood on the opposite end of the room, his arms folded across his chest. His scythe rested nearby Zagreus's own collection of training equipment.</p><p>"How did I get here?"</p><p>"Well, I believe this time it was a straight stab to the back. Should've seen it coming really. But I've noticed you've been off as of late... thought this time you could use some rest before you off and get killed again."</p><p>Zagreus looked down at the sheets still covering him, and pondered this for a moment. Perhaps Thanatos had a point, he'd died at least three times since he last reached the surface. As he considered this, the memories of what happened in his last run came rushing back. The blood, falling, being caught by something, and finally waking up here. But something was amiss... he didn't normally...that is- <em>ever- </em>wake up in his room after death. He should be in the pool of Styx, shrugging himself off and being greeted with unhelpful advice he never asked for.</p><p>If he bypassed all that and woke up here, then that meant Than had...</p><p>Zagreus stood then from his bed, throwing the sheets carelessly aside. He'd deal with that later besides. Right now he had but one focus and it was the man still frozen in place on the other side of the room. He closed the distance between them in a couple strides, and he pictured what it might be like if he cut the questions and went straight to kissing him senseless. But, he needed answers, and he had to know where they stood before he did anything foolish.</p><p>"You've been watching over me, haven't you? You've always been watching."</p><p>Thanatos blinked at him, tilting his chin down to better look at the shorter man beside him. "I suppose you could say that. Though it would be nice if you did some of that yourself. I did give you my butterfly keepsake. I had hoped that it would quell some of that recklessness of yours, keep you out of trouble."</p><p>"It did, I have to say. Fifteen encounters and not a scratch on me one time."</p><p>"Hmm, that's good. All the same, I'd prefer you not go it alone. You need someone keeping their eye on you. And well... tch" Thanatos pulled his arms more tightly against his chest. "Mort was- <em>is</em>- very special to me. I trust you are taking good care of him?"</p><p>Zagreus stood right beside his friend, and let himself lean over so that his head against the other's shoulder.  Thanatos responded by uncoupling his arms so as to wrap one around him. This embolded Zagreus to press himself a little closer.</p><p>"I try." he said, voice surprisingly lower than he expected it to come out. Thanatos only nodded.</p><p>"So... about the last time we talked. Than, what did you mean then?" He felt the grip around him stiffen.</p><p>"You know I could be asking you the same thing."</p><p>"Really? How so?"</p><p>"What you said before, that you- ugh." If Zagreus didn't know any better, he'd have thought he'd heard Than choke up. But when he didn't immediately continue, Zagreus realized it wasn't his imagination. Something was really bothering the death incarnate, and he was worried that it was his fault somehow.</p><p>"Zag..."</p><p>"Than?"</p><p>"I.. I'm here now, well... again? I don't know if it's too late at this point. Everything is different now, isn't it? Between us... I mean. You said so yourself right? That you... you don't know what you are feeling anymore."</p><p>Zagreus opened his mouth, a response upon his lips, but held back when Thanatos continued. "I mean, look. It's alright, okay? It's alright if you feel the way you do, and I treasure the times we have together. I don't need anything more than that; I'm fine with my work and all. I don't need... more. I don't need you to like me... like that. But tell me one thing Zag, are we friends?"</p><p>"Wait..." Zagreus removed himself from Thanato's semi-embrace in order to properly face him. Placing his hands on either side of his face, he guided his other half to close the distance between them. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he so wanted to show how he felt, especially since he was so bad at communicating it with words.</p><p>Thanatos returned the gesture with earnest, sweeping them both literally off their feet. Together they embraced for a few fleeting moments, before death himself realized what he had done and promptly lowered them both back to the floor.</p><p>Zagreus grinned. "Hahaha, we haven't done that in a long time, have we? Not since..."</p><p>"Not since that night, <em>our </em>night."</p><p>"Or day."</p><p>A pause... and both of them broke out into laughter. "Hey, I heard around here it was always 7:48... whatever that means."</p><p>"My father wanted that sundial, but I think it must be missing a piece."</p><p>"Ah... so it seems."</p><p>The words drifted away, and the room was once again filled with nothing but silence. Thanatos looked at Zagreus, and then his unkept bed, and back again- and suddenly there was that rhythm again. He could feel that steady drumming from within his chest, his blood betraying him.</p><p>Thanatos looked to the ground then, and Zagreus understood. "Than, you think that when my heart races such as this... it means I'm afraid? Or... or angry?"</p><p>Thanatos didn't look back up, and his voice was so uncharacteristically quiet that Zagreus had to strain to hear him. "Isn't it?"</p><p>"No!" they both jumped at the exclamation. "I mean, no of course not. It means I am nervous, wanting to be with you but afraid of what to do next."</p><p>"So you are afraid?"</p><p>"I'm not afraid <em>of</em> you. I was afraid that we've lost what we had, and I wanted to get it back...though I didn't know how. And... everytime we spoke, well, it felt as if everything went back to the way it was before... you know, between us. All of our conversations out in the West Hall, the balcony, seeing you around with Hypnos or others, it felt as if you were trying to get things back to normal. Normal before this relationship."</p><p><em>"And here I was thinking that you had changed, and you had thought I had stayed the same." </em> Thanatos huffed out a sigh of frustration and relief. "Well, suffice to say- my feelings on the matter have <em>not</em> changed. I like you, Zagreus. Alright? And I'm still here, if you want me. It's more just... I don't like to show off my affections in front of an audience."</p><p>"I... suppose that makes sense."</p><p>"Of course it does."</p><p>"We don't have an audience now though."</p><p>"We do not."</p><p>Zagreus watched with amusement as his other half tried to hold back a grin. He reached out a hand, beckoning him to come nearer, and when their hands clasped, he guided them both to bed. They certainly had some catching up to do.</p>
<hr/><p>"Wait...no!" Blood sputtered out of his mouth as he cried out his last words. Once again, he had made it to the surface, only to be met with another untimely demise. Zagreus collapses into the snow, unable to move any longer. It was so cold. All around him the freezing temperature finds its way beneath his skin and throughout his body. Despite knowing the inevitable, he instinctively fights against his fate, clinging to what little life he has left. In his struggle, he hears a faint voice.</p><p>
  <em>Let go.</em>
</p><p>Even in death, Zagreus' heart stubbornly beats as hard as it can, because he knows that voice. He knows that no matter how far away he gets, he has someone looking after him, someone who cares when he's gone, and wants to see him come home.</p><p>Everything drifts away; it's a peaceful death this round. He wills himself to reach out towards the embrace he knows comes next, and when it does, this time he buries himself within it, savouring the precious moments he has with his other half.</p><p>"Than..."</p><p>"I got you."</p><p>When he regains conciousness and treads out of the Pool of Styx, he shrugs himself off and looks down the hall. The first person he sees is Hypnos, and next to him his brother giving him a hard time for falling asleep on the job. He greets the two of them, and doesn't give it a second thought when Thanatos vanishes soon after. He'll see him again, after all.</p><p>"We'll do this again, alright?"</p><p>"We will... we will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>